Beautiful Stranger
by Ice Lily
Summary: Six years ago Hazel Goodmans life was shattered. She is still picking up the pieces when she meets a young man who can help her.
1. If I'm smart then I'll run away...

A/N: I saw S_ave the Last Dance_ last night and was inspired. I really need feedback on this. If you would be so kind as to read my Harry Potter: The next generation series I would appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Oh you know Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. all belong to J.K Rowling.

***

"You guys have got to be there. This is the most important day of my life." Hermione Granger pleaded with her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Look Herm, we know how much it means to you, I mean you are graduating from the best college in the wizarding world, but we've got really tight schedules. I'll do everything in my power to get there, but you know that it's the NAOA (national association of aurors) meeting." Harry was desperately trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, same here, as soon as my game is over, I'll be there. Don't worry, we'll be there."

A smile slowly spread over her face. "Thanks guys."

***

Hazel Goodman woke with a start. She was sweating badly. That was the third time this week she had had that dream, the dream she knew so well. She knew what would happen next and she tried to stay awake, but she was losing the battle. Sleep finally overcame her…

***

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up from her seat with the rest of the graduates and walked up to the stage. There was a polite applause and Hermione could see Harry standing in the back of the auditorium. He was clapping louder than anyone else was. She smiled to herself, but couldn't help thinking, where's Ron? She shook her professors hand, got her diploma and sat back down in her seat on the aisle, still no Ron, he had missed it.

Next were the speeches by the teachers, she only half listened to them. I am so happy, she thought, I just graduated from the best Wizarding College in the world, and now I can start my new life.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young man, presumably a security guard of some sort, holding a clipboard. 

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" He whispered as he glanced down at it.

She nodded.

"Please follow me."

Hermione, having no idea what this was about, got up and followed him out of the auditorium and into the lobby. As she passed through the double doors the scene made her stop in her tracks. Harry and all the Weasleys were there. Harry turned around to face her. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet.

"Oh, Hermione…" He whispered.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked, maybe a little to forcefully.

He didn't answer right away, just stared at his shoes. "Ron, he was, he was crossing a street, and a, a car, it hit him. Oh Hermione…"

"But he'll be ok, won't he?" Hermione was feeling angrier now then sad. Harry didn't answer, just looked up at her with his emerald eyes that she knew so well. But she had never seen this expression before. It was of ultimate sadness. "NO!" She screamed. "NO IT CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T BE…" Her anger was then replaced with a realization. This was her fault. She had pushed him to get here. She took one last look at Harry and ran out the front door. She never went back.

***

Hazel woke again, this time she was crying. Even now, six years, 3,000 miles, one name change, and countless hair dyes, the dreams haunted her. That last look that she had ever seen in Harry's beautiful green eyes, played over and over in her mind. She had tried forgetting it, but nothing could change the fact that those seven years at Hogwarts and four years at college had been the happiest time in her life. She sighed and rolled over. There was no replacing Harry and Ron, not even her best friend now, Sarah Idelle, who she shared an apartment and worked with, was the same.

Hazel glanced at her alarm clock with read 5:56 in florescent green numbers. It would go off in four minutes. "Might as well get up now" she muttered under her breath. 

Thirty minutes later she was in her jeep driving to work, sipping coffee, and singing along with the radio. It was playing "Beautiful Stranger" by Madonna. 

__

If I'm smart then I'll run away

But I'm not so I guess I'll stay

Haven forbid, 

I take my chance on a beautiful stranger,

I looked into you your eyes and my world came tumbling down 

You're the devil in disguise 

That's why I'm singing this song, 

To know you is to love you 

And everywhere I go 

And everybody knows 

To love you is to be part of you 

I paid for you with tears and swallowed all my pride… beautiful stranger….

If I'm smart then I'll run away

But I'm not so I guess I'll stay.

Haven't you heard?

I fell in love with the beautiful stranger

I looked into your face my heart was dancing all over the place, 

I'd like to change my point of view 

If I could just forget about you

To know you is to love you… beautiful stranger… 

She thought back to her past. She did this often. Had she made the right choice? Hermione had walked out of the building, apparated home, grabbed some stuff, apparated to the first place that came into her head, Salem MA, USA, gotten herself a job as an assistant dentist and changed her name.

"Hello Hazel." Called Sarah, who being a secretary, had to be there before Hazel.

"Hiya Sarah!"

"Someone's in a good mood. Which is good because you have got a full day. Your first patient is here. He's new, twenty-seven, and single. Something about his tooth hurting. You'll look at him first then I'll send Roger in." Roger was the real dentist. All Hazel did was look at the patients and kill time until Roger, or Dr. Roosevelt, could look at the patient and make the real decisions. As for being in a good mood, she was although she didn't know why. She had awful dreams abou her best friend dying, and hardly gotten any sleep, but she was in a good mood.

"Right, I think I'll go freshen up."

"Why?"

"You said he was single."

***

"Hello my name is Hazel Goodman, I'll be looking at you before Dr. Roosevelt. What's you name?"

"Andy James."

"Ok Andy, now please take a seat in this chair. What seems to be the problem?"

"I woke up yesterday with this pain in my tooth."

"Please open up." Hazel adjusted the light above his head and inserted several metal instruments into his mouth. "So, Andy what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Lawyer in England. I'm only here on work related things."

"That's interesting. I love England. I've visited there many times."

"Really? Yes it is a lovely country." They continued to have a pleasant conversation. Hazel found herself liking him more and more.

"I'm all done. I'm going to have Dr. Roosevelt look at you now."

"Hey Hazel was it? Do you want to have coffee or something with me, sometime?" Hazel looked at him closely. His hair was a light brown with the tips bleached. It was short with the front sticking up in that ski jump style. He had blue eyes and a smile that reminded her of something that she couldn't remember. The song that she heard on the radio came into her mind, _heaven forbid, I take my chance on a beautiful stranger…_

"I'd love to."

"How about today? After you're done. When do you finish?"

"Around four."

"I'll be here then." And I walked out the door to get Dr. Roosevelt.

***

"You seem even more perky now what's with you today?" Sarah questioned Hazel as she came out of Andy James's room.

"I just got myself a date."

"With that hottie. You lucky duck. It's about time you started dating. I haven't seen you go on a date this whole time I've known you."

"I know, but this guy he's different. Something was telling me to say yes. I don't know. I didn't get to much sleep last night. It might have something to do with that."

***

A/N: So do you like it?


	2. I looked into your eyes...

A/N: There might have been a slight confusion with my last story. This is a series. There will be a lot of more parts.

***

"Sarah, its five past four where is he?"

"Hazel Hun, take a chill pill. He's probably just running a little late."

"Do you think he stood me up, I mean maybe he found someone else…"

"Hazel please be quiet, I'm trying to write something."

Hazel was thinking furiously. He couldn't have found out about me could he? I haven't told anyone, I haven't even looked at my wand in six years. I gave that stuff up. But he's from England. No I've changed my name and Hairstyle. And anyways how would he know. Hazel finally decided that she was just freaking out because she hadn't been on a date since she broke up with Viktor Crum.

"Hazel? Earth to Hazel?" Hazel was snapped back to reality by the sound of Andy's voice.

"Is about time you got hear." Sarah said irritably, "Hazel hasn't shut up about you."

"Shall we go Hazel?"

"Ok." She absolutely loved listening to that English accent. She hadn't heard it is six years. "So where are we going?" She asked as the walked out of the dentist office.

"I found the cutest little place in Marblehead. Starbucks. Perhaps you've been there?"

"No I don't get out much."

"Well its very nice. It's not to far so I thought we'd walk. Its such a nice day out." I knew perfectly well that Marblehead was at least two miles from here, but I didn't say anything. He probably didn't have a car.

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"As long as my work requires." They walked on, sometimes chatting about England or work or sometimes walking in silence. Finally after an hours walk they reached it.

"This looks nice." She said as they walked in.

"May I help you?" Said a man behind the counter.

"Yes, I'll have a hot Chocolate with whipped cream."

"I'll have a cappuccino."

"Separate or together?"

"Separate" Hazel said, just as Andy said "Together." The man just looked at us.

"Hazel let me get this." He paid for Hazel's Cappuccino and his hot chocolate.

"Lets get these seats by the window. They're my favorite. You can watch all the people go by."

"Do you come here often?"

"I've been here a couple times, but by myself."

By the time that Hazel had finished her cappuccino she was certain about something. She had fallen in love with the beautiful stranger.

***

"I'd like to see you again soon Hazel." Andy said as he walked her back to her apartment. He must get a lot of exercise, she thought. All this walking.

"I'd like that too."

"How about Saturday. We can go for a proper dinner. I'll pick you up at seven. Ok?"

"That's fine. Oh this is it." They had come to her apartment.

"Goodbye Hazel." He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Bye Andy."

***

"I'm afraid to ask how it went. You might say 'he might have been cute, but he's a jerk so I told him to get a life, then I walked home by myself.'"

"Well, Sarah, if you're expecting it you're going to be gravely disappointed."

"You actually survived through coffee with a stranger, and still like him?"

"Yup, and on Saturday we are going out to dinner." 

"Yes Hazel!" Screamed Sarah and gave her a high five. "Now on Saturday you'll have to let me do your hair, and you'll need a new dress, and make up…"

***

"Hazel don't you think that it might be time to start getting ready?"

"Sarah, Its four. He won't be here for three hours."

"Well you don't want to be rushed. Now go take a shower and don't dry your hair. I need to work with wet hair."

By 6:30 Hazel was almost ready, she had her hair done in a messy bun with pieces hanging by her face. Sarah had done her make up well. It didn't look like she was wearing any, but at the same time made her eyes and lips stand out more.

"Now," Sarah announced, "All you need is the dress. I'll let you borrow this one." Sarah held up a black spaghetti strap dress that fell to just above the knees. "It will look perfect on you. Not to fancy, and yet not to casual."

When Hazel put it on she had to admit that it did look good. It seemed to me made for her. It hugged and fell loosely in all the right places. 

"Oh god." Hazel moaned as the doorbell rang. That him, who am I fooling, he will never like me.

Sarah took the liberty of letting him in. "Wow Hazel, you look, great."

She gave him what she hoped was a flattering smile. "Thanks."

"Bye Hazel have a good time, and don't get back to late."

"Thanks Mother Sarah."

Dinner was wonderful. Andy took her to _The Landing _a nice restaurant right on Marblehead harbor. They walked there of course. Hazel figured that in a relationship with Andy there would be a lot of walking. Hazel got lobster and it was delicious. She had had lobster a few times before, but this place made it excellent. 

"How do you find all these great places to eat?" Hazel asked as they stood looking out over Marblehead Harbor. "It seems like you take women out every night to fancy dinners."

"Nope you're the first. At least while I have been in America." She smiled at him, and was happy to see him blush. 

"Do you think we could do this again?" Hazel asked.

"I'd really like to. Do you want me to walk you back to your place?"

"Sure, if it's not out of your way."

"It isn't. Can I have your phone number?" His bright blue eyes stared into hers. Something about those eyes…

***

A/N: If you didn't bother to read the first authors note here it is again. THIS ISN'T THE END THERE WILL BE MORE!!!!! I'm sorry this is so short.


	3. To love you is to be part of you...

A/N: This is the third part. Umm... I don't really have much to say, just enjoy!

Disclaimer: All the Harry potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I forgot to say in the first one that _Beautiful Stranger_ belongs to Madonna.

***

"Dr. Roosevelt?" Hazel called to him from the inside of a patient's room.

"Coming Hazel." Roger walked into Jenny Klassic'c room. "All done?"

"Yep, she's all yours." Hazel walked out of the room towards Sarah's desk. It was Monday. Two days since her dinner with Andy, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. I can't get attached to him, she kept thinking. I can't be hurt again. He'll have to go back to England; I may never see him again. Her thoughts were pushed out of her mind as a familiar voice called to her from the waiting room.

"Hazel how are you?" It was Andy.

"Hi Andy, I'm fine, why are you here?" She knew it probably sounded rude, but she wanted to know.

"I uh came to bring you these." He pulled his hands out from behind his back. He was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Andy there beautiful. Thank you." I looked up from the flowers into his grinning face. What was it about those eyes?

"I'm glad that you like them. Do you have a break soon? Maybe we could go for a walk?"

"I'll ask." Hazel turned around to address Sarah. "Sarah, do you need me?"

"No Hun, go have a good time. I'll have Harriet fill in for you." 

Hazel would never forget this walk.

***

They had been out for a half in hour when it started drizzling. "Are you cold Hazel? We could turn back?"

"No I'm fine. I love the rain."

"Me too, but there are other things I love to."

Hazel could see where this was going and decided to play along. "What?"

"You." He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers. They both looked up, startled. Then she looked into his amazing blue eyes and knew this was right. She leaned towards him and they kissed. Hazel felt sparks flying, and firecrackers going off in her head. This was real. I'm in love with this guy. She melted her body against his, and ignored the strange stares they were getting from passer-byes. It only ended when they both needed to breathe. 

When she removed his lips from his she felt like they had been dunked into ice water. His lips had been so warm.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?"

He looked bewildered. "You mean, you like me too?"

She smiled and in reply brought him back for another kiss.

***

"Hazel where have you been? You're all wet. Don't tell me that gut made you stand in the rain. Hazel? Hazel?" Sarah called after her retreating back. Hazel had walked in, an hour and a half after she left, and hadn't even glanced at Sarah.

***

"Now Hazel, are you ready to wipe that crazy dazed look off your face and tell me what's wrong?" Sarah was fully exasperated. They were at their apartment. All day Hazel hadn't said much just walked around, smelling her flowers, and grinning like a crazy person. Sarah was starting to think that maybe she had gone crazy.

"He kissed me and said that he loved me." Sarah's mouth dropped. Whatever she had expected, that wasn't it. 

"He did what?"

"He kissed me and—"

"Nevermind I heard. Is this a good or a bad thing?"

"Well I haven't really decided. I mean obviously there are reasons for it being good, but I haven't been in a relationship for so long and…" She had almost said 'I don't think I could stand losing someone else' but then cut off because she had never told Sarah about Ron and Harry, and didn't feel like going into it now. "I suppose it's a goo thing. YES! It's a very good thing."

Sarah grinned at her best friend and threw her arms around her. 

***

Andy spent more and more time at the dentist office. Even when his teeth had been fixed he kept showing up, much to Hazel's delight. Although she couldn't help but wonder why he could always be there. Didn't he have work? But whenever he talked she got so wrapped up in him, she forgot all about it.

"Hazel darling." He greeted her with a kiss on the lips. It was Saturday, a week since their fist dinner. "How about dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds great!"

***

"Sarah, Where is he?"

"Hazel, Hun take a chill pill. He's probably just running a little late."

"You don't think he stood me up do you, he could have found someone else…"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Hazel nodded. "And what happened?"

"He was just running late."

"So I'm sure that is what happened this time."

"But this is different. It was only five minutes that time. It's been a half hour."

"Just wait, I'm sure he'll come. He seems very much in love with you." Hazel tried very hard not to blush.

Fifteen minutes passed then a half-hour.

"Ok Sarah. It's eight o'clock, I'm starving and I know he wouldn't be this late. Something's wrong. I'm going to look for him." And with that she stalked out of the apartment. 

It wasn't until she had reached the street that she realized how stupid her last statement had been. How could she go look for him? She had no idea where he was, or even where he lived. They had talked on the phone before, but he had always called her. I am such a dope, she thought. He was probably playing me. Didn't tell me where he lived, always called me, never told me where he worked. But those eyes, something about those eyes told her that he hadn't been lying.

***

A/N: Sorry that this part is so short. I hope you liked it!!


	4. I paid for you with tears...

A/N: When I started this series I promised myself that I wasn't going to beg for reviews. But I have only gotten ten reviews for three parts! So *gets down on knees, puts hand together, and sticks out bottom lip* please review, I am begging you. I also would like to know if people think I should continue Harry Potter: The next generation. Enjoy the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

***

Hazel turned around and walked back towards the apartment building. She had decided that Andy was a big boy who could take care of himself. And she thought that any search she could do would have consisted of driving up and down random streets, hoping to see him standing on the side of the road holding a big sign which read 'Help Hazel, I've been kidnapped.' Without knowing what else to do she opened the door and ran up the stairs to her living room. Sarah was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I thought you'd be back." She said, "Don't you think maybe he was using you? You have never seen his house have you? He's never given a phone number has he?"

Hazel shook her head. "I don't think that he would do that, he's not like that." She said this very softly as if she was ashamed.

"This shows how long it's been since you've been in a relationship. Men are idiots; they only care about themselves. Some are different, but most aren't. If you he was using you of course he would be nice, and pretend to care about you."

"What would he be using me for?" Her voice was getting louder as embarrassment was being replaced with anger.

"That, I can't answer. I don't know how men like that think. I'm telling you most men are idiots."

"But you seemed so happy when he asked me out." Hazel was not going to give up without a fight.

"He fooled me too. You seemed so happy, so I figured he must be ok."

"I really liked him. He reminded me of friends I used to have. I could almost…" Hazel broke off as tears started to for in her eyes. "I haven't ever told you about Harry, and Ron have I?"

"Er, no."

"Well I'll have to someday. How 'bout now?" Hazel seemed to have gotten her composure back.

"Well is it a long story?"

"Well it can be. I could tell you about every adventure ever, or I could tell you the important parts."

"Lets make it short."

"Ok. They were my best friends at school. I went to a boarding school in England. I left because…well Ron he died. He was rushing to my graduation and he died. I have urged him to get there. Scratch that. I begged him. I knew he had something important to do." Sarah was amazed at how quickly her friend's emotions changed. She'd been on the verge of tears, then happy talking about Harry and Ron, now her eyes were watering. "That's when I left England. The reason I loved Andy was that he made me really happy. I hadn't been really happy since I left England. That's why I don't want to believe that he's gone. And I really don't think he would do that. But I could be wrong." Hazel had once again changed. Her amber eyes had a determined look in them.

"Oh Honey, how come you never told me?"

"I thought that it would hurt to dwell on memories of them. I haven't seen them in six years. I thought I got over them, but when I met Andy it all came back, and yet it didn't hurt. It was almost refreshing to not have to push the thoughts to the back of my mind." 

"We'll get to the bottom of this. If he doesn't turn up, either to break up or to say he's sorry, we'll go look for him. I don't know how we will but…"

***

Sunday passed, then Monday. He always comes to the office to talk to her, and by the time that Thursday rolled around Hazel was sure that something was wrong. Even if he hadn't wanted to keep seeing me he would have come to see me, thought Hazel. Apart from making her happy, she hadn't had nightmare about Harry and Ron since she had met him. But when she woke up at 3 in the morning on Friday morning it was the first time she was glad she had been happy about a nightmare. 

She had woken up in a cold sweat, but with an idea. _I'm a witch aren't I?_ Part of her was saying, but the other half had a different opinion. _You gave that up six years ago. Remember Ron?_ The first part seemed to be gaining in points though by the time she reached the cupboard she had locked her witch stuff in. When she had left England she had grabbed her old Hogwarts trunk. She took a deep breath and muttered "Alohamora." She held her breath as the lock popped open. 

Her face split into a grin. _I can still do it! I can still do it! After six years I can still do it. Well what did you expect? You were the cleverest witch in your year. _It was in much better spirits that she dragged her truck into the hall, and then toward her bedroom. With a pause to hear if Sarah was still sleeping she pulled the truck into her bedroom and pooped open the trunk.

The truck smelled like Hogwarts, Harry and Ron all rolled together. There was the musty smell of the dungeons. The burning smell of the Gryffindor common room. The smell of peppermint and flowers of Harry. And the smell of lemons and cleaning solution from Ron. Hazel inhaled it. It brought back so many memories.

She dug through all her old stuff. Her robes, spell books (as well as other books for 'light' reading), her prefect badge, her head girl badge, her diary, her quills, parchment, ink, and everything that reminded her of Hogwarts. Questions flew through her head. D_id I make the right choice? Do they miss me?_ Then a picture of her parents came into her head. They were sitting around her kitchen table reading a letter from Harry, about how she had disappeared. She could see the watermarks left from tears. They have no idea what happened to their little girl.

Then she saw Harry. He seemed older. His head was in his hands, shaking back and forth. _I was all he had left. Ron was gone, and I left. Stop regretting, you can't go back now, not after six years._

Then her hands came to the thing she was looking for. Her wand. She could remember that day seventeen years ago that she had bought it as if it was yesterday. 

*******

__

"Ahhh Miss Granger, I've been expecting you," said a man with creepy silver eyes. 

"Oh."

"Now please stick out your wand arm."

Hermione held out her hand as a magical tape measure started measuring her. Mr. Ollivander had moved over to a wall that was completely concealed by the piles upon piles of wands sitting in shelves. This place gave her an eerie feeling. It was much too quite and very cramped. Mr. Ollivander came back with a large stack of wands, and had Hermione wave each one around until she found the right one. The right one happened to be ten inches, phoenix feather, and willow. She had loved that wand from the start. Willow trees were her favorite.

*******

Hazel let out a sign. Those years are gone she told herself. I'm just going to use a little magic to find Andy, and if he wants to break up with me then fine. But the truth was that it wasn't just a little magic. She was going to have to do a locating charm. There are several different kind of locating charms, and they are all very advanced magic, but she knew how to do them.

The most common, and easiest, kind was called the _picea finus _charm. This one had to do with making a potion, but the main ingredient was an object that belonged to the person, and Hazel had nothing of Andy's. She had only known him for a week. Another simpler kind was the _photen finus _charm. All you needed was a photo of the person, and Hazel didn't have this either. So the only choice that she had was the _memorus finus_ one. This was the most difficult and least common, but Hazel knew she could do it. She had to summon the best memory that she had of him. Had to imagine every detail of him. Then she would say a few words, place the tip of her wand to her head, and place the tip to a map. The spot that the person was would light up. She might have to perform the charm several times on different maps; Andy could be anywhere in the world. 

Hazel sat down on the bed and pulled out a book of maps that she had. The thought that came into her mind was their first kiss. She focused with every bit of concentration that she had on him, on that feeling of being with him. It sure felt good to be doing magic again. 

"Memorus finus parapluie." She muttered while placing her wand tip to her temple. She could almost feel her memory go into the wand. Hazel picked up a map of the world thinking that she better get an idea of where in the world she was. She nearly gasped out loud when the area around Salem lit up. Hurrying before the spell wore off, she pulled out a map of Boston suburbs. He was in Lynn. From this map she could tell exactly what street and house he was on. He was so close why hadn't he come to see her? 

"Leave it," she commanded at the map. She didn't want the dot to disappear. After changing out of her nightgown and leaving a note for Sarah telling her that she would be back before work started, Hazel headed out the door down to her jeep.

The night had a spooky feeling. It was too quiet. The sound of her jeep starting sounded out of place. Hazel drove slowly so as to not make too much noise, although she realized that this was pointless, as a slow car made almost as much noise as a fast car. As she neared the area that she had seen the dot, she pulled the map out. The dot was on 43 Main Street. The house that supposedly had Andy in it looked exactly like the other houses around it. There was no space in between it and the house next to it. All the houses had three floors, with windows that stuck out. This particular one was a dark color that she couldn't identify in the night. Hazel was relived to see that there were lights on. Taking what seemed like her hundredth deep breath that night she turned off her car, got out and walked up to the door, which she knocked on. 

She could hear footsteps inside then the door opened a crack and a bright blue eye peered out. The person behind the door gave a gasp and opened it all the way.

"Hazel! What the hell are you doing here?" Andy looked as though he hadn't changed his clothes in a while. His blue eyes were full of surprise

"I think maybe I should ask you that question."

"This is where I am staying while I'm in America. How and why are you here?"

"How, I came in my car and Why, because I haven't seen you in a week. If you wanted to break up then you could have just told me instead of hiding out here."

"That's the thing Hazel I don't want to break up." His face had lost some of its surprise and she could see bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep.

"Who's at the door," came a voice from inside.

"I'll be right back," Andy called back. "Hazel, this really isn't a good time. Can I talk to you later today? Like maybe after the sun has risen. I'll call you at work. I promise." 

Hazel stared into his eyes trying to read them. "Ok. You better give me an explanation about why you didn't show up for dinner on Saturday."

"I will. Bye." As Hazel turned around and walked back to her jeep she burst into tears.

***

"Who was that?" asked Andy's visitor.

"That's the girl I was telling you about."

"Oh that girl." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Have you told her what you are?"

"No I didn't think it was important."

"Trust me its important."

"But I don't think I could stand it if I lose her. If I told her the real reason why I didn't show up for dinner, she might leave me. She was almost all I thought about this passed week, she kept me going."

"If she feels the same way about you then you have nothing to worry about." 

*******

A/N: Did you like it? If you did or even if you didn't, please go to that box below this and tell me what you thought!!!


	5. You're the devil in disguise...

****

IMPORTANT: If you read this series prior to 2/17/01, I have made a change to part four. When Hazel found out that Andy wasn't coming she told Sarah that her real name was Hermione Granger. I took that part out. I needed to have Sarah clueless. So Hazel never told Sarah that her real name was Hermione. Thanx.

ALSO IMPORTANT: Somehow the first chapter was replace by the fourth chapter so the 4th chapter appeared twice! So if you're confused I understand. You can go back and re-read the first chapter. I fixed it. Sorry

A/N: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last part. I would list them but the list is so short I would feel stupid, so just please Review. Before I finish the authors note I would just like to say that some reviewers are much smarter than I would have thought. Either that or I am really stupid. Was I really that obvious? Well please enjoy.

***

__

Ring Ring Ring

Sarah picked up the telephone. "Dr. Roosevelt's office. This is Sarah speaking, how can I help you?…yes she's here…hold on…yes…ok. HAZEL! Phone."

Hazel ran into the lobby from a patient's room. When she had gotten to work she had told Sarah the whole story, leaving out the parts about magic. She made it look as though she had just known to go to that small house in Lynn. "Is it him?"

"I don't know. Only one what you'll find out."

Hazel grabbed the phone, "hello?"

"Hi Hazel." It was Andy's voice.

She tried to him the pleasure n her voice as she said, "hi."

"I was um wondering if you'd like to go for a uh walk this afternoon."

"Sure."

"Ok how about three?"

"Could we make it three-thirty?" She didn't want to sound as though she had tons of free time.

"Three-thirty it is."

"See you then."

"Bye Hun."

Hazel hung up the phone feeling a whole lot better then she had in days. 

At Three-thirty sharp Andy turned up at the office. Hazel grinned despite herself. 

"Hey Honey," he greeted her like nothing had happened.

"Hi Andy!"

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"We shall." Hazel took his arm that he held out for her. She had been planning to be mean to him, but seeing him again made her so happy.

As they walked they chatted about this and that, the weather, the people that they passed. Hazel didn't want to push him. She knew that he would tell her why he hadn't shown up. They passed a small park, which he led her into. They walked over to the shade of a huge willow tree.

"Close your eyes." Hazel obediently closed them. She felt his other hand (that hadn't been holding her hand) take her other hand. "Ok you can open them."

Hazel opened her eyes. She didn't know what she expected, but this was definitely not it. The park that they had been standing in was gone. It had been replaced by a small suburban street. The laughter of children could be heard, and it smelled of burning wood. Hazel took a deep breath then looked up at Andy who had a funny expression on his face. Her shock of suddenly not being where she thought she had been obviously showed on her face because he said, "I supposed you're wondering ho you go here."

"You bet I am. It's just not normal to close your eyes in a park and open them somewhere else."

"Ok. This is where I live. This is England. Now don't freak. This is so hard to say. Ok, I really like you Hazel, hell I love you. And I hope you feel the same about me. But it's not fair to you if I don't tell you something." He took a deep breath and continued, not meeting her eyes. "There is such a thing as Witches and Wizards. I'm a wizard. Now I know that you live in Salem so you probably have some sort of pre-thoughts of what we are like, but its wron—"

He cut off as he saw the color drain out of her face. She started spluttering hysterically. "No, no NO! You can't be. I left to get away, not to end up with one. Who sent you? WHO SENT YOU? Was it Dumbledore? Harry? GOD! Why can't you let me live in peace? It's been six years, I'd think that was long enough to forget. I guess not. Good Bye Andy James." And with that, much to hers and Andy's amazement, she disappeared.

Andy stood for several minutes staring at the place that she had been seconds ago. "Damn." _She's a witch? What was she rambling about? Something about six years, whatever. _That's when it clicked. Six years ago Ron died, why would she mention Harry? "God dammit, it's Hermione."

***

"You broke up with him? What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then why the hell did you break up?"

"Well, uh, I um felt that it uh wasn't working." Hazel struggled through her lies. 

"Whatever Hun. You've got a patient in five minutes. I suggest that you wipe your eyes and blow your nose. For someone who did the breaking up you're a mess."

"I love you Sarah." Hazel went over to hug her best friend. 

***

"I'm coming," Sarah yelled at the apartment door as she ran to open it. Pulling the door open she revealed a very hassled looking Andy. "Oh I think you had better come back later. Hazel's not exactly in the best mood."

"I really need to talk to her. I never got to tell her why I didn't show up for dinner."

"I am afraid of what she might d o if she sees you. She has locked herself up in her room. Considering that she did the breaking up I would think she would handle it better. You should be the devastated one.

"Oh trust me I'm devastated, but I think I know how to get her back. Did she tell you why she broke up?"

"Yeah, she said that she didn't think it would work. Now I really think that you should come back later."

"No, I need to talk to her now. Tell her," he took a big breath, "that I want to talk to Hermione Granger. She'll understand. Trust me."

Feeling extremely confused and slightly left out, she let Andy into the apartment, and went to Hazel's room.

"Hun, there's a young man who wants to talk to a Hermione Granger. He said you'd understand." Sarah heard a gasp from the room and a rustle of footsteps. The door swung open. Hazel stood there, her eyes were red and the underside of her nose was red from blowing it. But she had a look on her face of half fear half surprise.

"Who?"

"I don't know," Sarah lied. She didn't think that Hazel would go if she knew it was Andy. Hazel ran off down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Upon seeing who the visitor was she gave a frustrated yell. "YOU! How did you know?"

"Hermione? Is that really you?"

"No it's not. My name is Hazel, and I am not the same person I once was. Now how did you know?"

Andy was grinning from ear to ear. "I always thought you were cleverer then that."

"Do I know you?"

"You did."

"Did I do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean leave. Did I do the right thing in leaving." Andy didn't answer just looked at his toes. "I didn't have a choice. I basically killed Ron, but I feel so guilty about leaving Harry, and my parents. Oh Harry! I wish I knew how he is."

"He's a mess. A real mess. 

Any anger that was left faded from Hazel's face. "Its Hazel." She said again, but this time all of the energy had left her voice. "Have you seen him recently?"

"Ya…he really misses you."

"Do you know him well?"

He finally looked up and met his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. "You are so stupid Hermione. You're supposed to be the clever one."

"Your eyes, they are just like…"

"Hold that thought. May I use your bathroom?" Without waiting for an answer he sprinted toward the bathroom. Hazel was very confused. She had just figured out who Andy might be. _But he couldn't be him. I'm not that stupid. And why does he need the bathroom?_

But when the door opened it was not Andy who stepped out. It was a young man who Hazel hadn't seen in six years with messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh god Harry!" She ran to him and into his arms. "I missed you so much Harry."

"Me too Herm. Me too. Now let me get a good look at you." He took her out of his arms and pulled his glasses out of his pocket. He no longer wore the thick black ones that he used to wear. Now they were a pair with a frame so thin it was almost invisible. "Blonde is definitely not for you. I'd say stay brown. You've gotten so much older. Six years. Gosh. And you're living like a muggle. Who would have guessed? Hermione Granger the top student at the best college in the wizarding world, never got a wizard job, never used magic after her graduation."

"Oh but Harry, you're wrong. I used magic to find you and then I dissaperated from England."

"I was wondering how you found me and gosh I was surprised when you disappeared. I thought I was supposed to be giving you the shock."

"How did you make yourself look like Andy?"

"I used magic to die my hair and cut it. Then I wore muggle color contacts for my eyes. Great things for disguises. Especially when you have bright green eyes that everyone knows about. I could have done a spell, but I never use magic on my eyes. In case something goes wrong. You know. I only have one set of 'em." 

"Wait something's wrong. Your scar! Where is it? You didn't have it removed did you?"

"Nope. Make-up. See." He pulled the bottom of his shirt up to his forehead and started rubbing. Immediately a scar became visible. "I didn't know what other way to cover it up."

"Shhhhhh." Hazel suddenly held a finger to her lips and pulled Harry close. His lips touched hers and it was just like the first time they kissed. Hazel had never kissed Harry before, only Andy. And Harry had never kissed Hermione before, only Hazel. But they both felt the jolt of electricity that went through their bodies when their lips connected. They both knew at that moment that this was right.

***

A/N2: Some people thought that Andy was Ron, but Ron's dead. Congratulations to those who figured out it was Harry. This is the last part of this series. I will write a sequel, maybe and epilogue. So look for more!

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.


	6. So I guess I'll stay...(epilogue)

A/N: This is the epilogue. The last part. The end. How sad. I loved writing this story. Sorry this part took so long to get out, I'm in the middle of two longer stories. Oh and thanks to anyone who reviewed. I love you all!!!! And now on with the story…

*** 

"Harry is this really the best idea?"

"You can't hide here forever. You have friends who still care about you in England."

"After what I did?"

"What you did? You did nothing except ask you best friend to come to your graduation. IT IS NOT YOU FAULT! I wish I had found you sooner. You've been hiding away in America, because you thought it was your fault. What a waste. You could have gotten any job with your grades." He lowered his voice. "You have to come back Herm, I'd miss you to much."

Hermione laughed and kissed him. "I suppose I'd miss you to. Are we apperating?"

"Yes, have you told Sarah?"

"Yeah I did this morning. She understood that I had to go back. She didn't believe me about the wizard thing at first, but I convinced her. She's sworn to secrecy." Hermione thought about what it would be like to go back to England. She hadn't been there in six years, except for that short visit with Andy. She would see the Weasley's and her parents. "Harry, have you seen my parents?"

"Yeah, they really miss you. Come on we have to go." 

"Harry I am so scared."

"It'll be ok," said Harry and with a pop he disappeared. 

"Here goes nothing." Hermione took a deep breath and apperated to the Weasley's house. It looked a lot different then the last time she had seen it. Instead of the 'about to fall over any minute' look, it had the look of a well-built house. A lot of extra rooms had been added on too. She supposed they must have gotten some extra money. Harry was standing there looking at the house. 

"Fred and George's joke shop was really successful. They have two shops now. One in Hogsmeade, the other in Diagon Alley. Do you want to play a trick on them. See how long it takes them to realize it's you."

"I don't know." That seemed a little mean. But it was no use. Harry was already walking up to the door. 

He opened it and yelled, "I'm back." Mrs. Weasley ran to the door and pulled it open all the way in order to give Harry a hug. 

"It's so good to have you back Harry dear."

"Nice to see you too Molly." Mrs. Weasley had not changed at all. She was still slightly plump the only different thing was that her hair had lost most of its Red. "Oh please Excuse me, this is Hazel Goodman. Hazel this is Molly Weasley. I met her in Salem. She's one of us. I suppose you could say she's my girlfriend."

"Hi Molly."

"Hello Dear, please come in, both of you. It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend. Ginny, Neville and Chris are here too. Charlie's due back any moment. I haven't any idea were the twins are. Come in." Hermione followed Molly into the house and to the kitchen. The outside appearance of the house might have changed but the inside sure hadn't. It was still as cramped as ever, although there were new doorways that Hermione assumed were to the additions. 

Hermione's first big surprise came when she saw Ginny. Even though Ginny had been twenty when she left Hermione still pictured the little girl that turned red whenever Harry looked at her. But this was no little girl sitting at the table. Ginny had grown up into a beautiful young lady, and she had a baby on her lap. Neville Longbottom was sitting next to her. He too had changed. He had slimmed down a bit and was quiet handsome.

"Ginny, Neville, this is Hazel Goodman, Harry's girlfriend," said Molly. Ginny looked up form the newspaper that she was reading and stared at Hermione. Hermione had the distinct impression that Ginny knew who she was. "Hazel this is Ginny, Neville and Chris Longbottom." Hermione had to use all the will power that she had not to laugh out loud. Ginny and Neville? She shot a look at Harry who shrugged and looked away. 

"Molly," said Harry, "would it be ok if we stayed here for a few days? I have some business to take care of, and its closer to here than it is to my place."

"Oh course. Harry you know where you will be staying, Ron's room. I'll show you your room Hazel."

"No mom, let me." It was Ginny. She gave Hermione a meaningful look then waved her hand to signal that she should follow. Ginny led her out of the kitchen down a hallway and into a room that hadn't been there six years ago. 

Ginny said, "You can stay in this room. It's new. Wasn't here the last time you were." She gave Hermione a half smirk. "Oh yes you don't fool me Hermione. But does Harry know?"

"Uh yeah he wanted to see how long it would take for you to find out."

Ginny laughed. "That's Harry for you. Now I suggest we tell my mother. It didn't take me too long to figure out, but she's getting a little um absent-minded, she may never realize. You know you really should dye your hair back. Blonde just isn't for you." 

Hermione followed Ginny out of the room and back into the hallway, wondering what was wring with blonde hair. "Mom!" Ginny yelled. Molly's face appeared in the doorway. She a nervous look on her face. Ginny's yell had sounded urgent.

"Yes dear. Is something wrong? Don't tell me it has anything to do with Fred or George."

"Nope. Guess who our guest is," said Ginny. Harry also appeared in the doorway. He was looking from Ginny to Hermione, trying to figure out if Hermione had told or if Ginny had guessed.

"Ginny are you ok? It's Hazel Goodman. Harry's girlfriend."

"No it isn't. It's…your never going to believe this…it's Hermione!" Molly's jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide, and the color drained out of her face. She seemed frozen to the spot. Then all of a sudden she ran forward and threw her arms around Hermione.

"Is it really you? Really? Oh it has been so long. Hermione. Oh where have you been?" She pulled away and looked at Harry who was grinning, to Ginny who was just staring, to Neville, who had joined them and had a look of shock on his face, and to Chris who having followed his father. Chris did not really understanding what was happening and was looking concerned at Molly, because tears had started down her cheeks.

"Grammy, don't cry. It be ok," said Chris. The was a moment of silence then everyone in the room started laughing.

"Who is crying?" Called a voice form the front room. It was Charlie.

"Oh Charlie come here quick." Charlie ran in to the hallway, obviously thinking something as wrong. He stopped as he saw the group all standing in the small space. Neville and Harry were still chuckling, Molly was still crying, Chris was looking confused, and Ginny was smirking. Then his eyes feel on Hermione.

"Dear God. Is that Hermione?" Hermione nodded trying to surpress a smile. He held out his arms and hugged her just like Molly had. Hermione couldn't help grinning. These people didn't care that she had been gone for six years or that she was partially responsible for their family member's death, they still cared about her. Harry had been right. She looked over at him and saw he was grinning like an idiot too.

Molly kept wiping her eyes on her apron, smearing flour all over her cheeks. "I'm going to call Arthur, then I'll somehow contact Fred and George, oh and Bill, I'll have to tell him. Everyone back in the Kitchen. I'm going to make something. Hermione, hun, what would you like to eat? Oh that doesn't matter I'll going whip up everything we have. Ok? Now—."

"MUM! It's ok, no need to get so emotional," Ginny said still smirking. 

"Yes Molly no need to make anything special. Hermione and I are going over to her parents house now anyway."

"Oh ok Harry dear, do you need anything before you go?"

"No we'll be fine. Bye!" He waved his hand and disappeared.

"Its been nice seeing all of you again, bye!" And the Weasleys disappeared form her view. When the swirling stopped she was in front of the house she grew up in. So many memories flooded back that she had to take a moment to control herself. When she was sure that she wasn't going to burst into tears she looked around. Harry was standing next to her.

"Harry no guessing games this time. These are my parents. Oh god! How do I do this? 'Hello mom, remember me? I'm your daughter.' That seems just a little insensitive."

"No don't do that. I'll go up and say I brought someone they might want to see and we'll go from there. Don't worry it will be ok." Almost as to reassure her he put his arm around her and they walked up to the door together. Hermione was almost shaking under his arm as he raised his free hand to knock.

The door opened a crack and head poked out. It was Hermione's dad. She gasped and jumped back.

"Hello Harry, can I help you with something?" He looked so much older than when she had left them.

"No, but I think that I can help you. I have brought someone with me that I think you might like. Is Mrs. Granger here too?"

"Yes," he said and pulled the door open all the way. He just noticed Hermione who had tears running down her face. "Is your friend ok? Does she need anything?"

"Can we come in? We need to talk about something. Go get Mrs. Granger." Harry led Hermione, who was still under his arm and crying, into the house. 

When Mr. Granger returned with Mrs. Granger Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. She broke free of Harry and threw her arms around her mother sobbing "mommy, mommy" over and over.

***

Two hours, many tears, many kisses, and a lot of explaining later Harry and Hermione we sitting on Ron's old bed which was still covered in a Crudely Cannon's bedspread.

Hermione's eyes were puffy from crying, and Harry was absent-mindedly stroking her head. Suddenly Hermione looked up form her hands and asked, "Harry why were you in Salem? Why were you disguised."

"I'm a spy."

"Oh." They were silent for a while. Harry had expected Hermione to freak out when he told her but she didn't. And he was grateful. The silence wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence but the kind that is better then any conversation. 

After a while Hermione started talking again. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."

"I was just thinking, you know that song _Beautiful Stranger_ by Madonna?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's how I thought of you at first. I thought I had fallen in love with the beautiful stranger. Ironic huh?"

"Yeah."

__

If I'm smart then I'll run away

But I'm not so I guess I'll stay

Haven forbid, 

I take my chance on a beautiful stranger,

I looked into you your eyes and my world came tumbling down 

You're the devil in disguise 

That's why I'm singing this song, 

To know you is to love you 

And everywhere I go 

And everybody knows 

To love you is to be part of you 

I paid for you with tears and swallowed all my pride… beautiful stranger….

If I'm smart then I'll run away

But I'm not so I guess I'll stay.

Haven't you heard?

I fell in love with the beautiful stranger

I looked into your face my heart was dancing all over the place, 

I'd like to change my point of view 

If I could just forget about you

To know you is to love you… beautiful stranger… 

A/N: Ok I know that totally stunk. Please don't flame me (I finally figured out what a flame was) unless you say why you hated it or how I could improve it ok? Maybe I should have just left it without the epilogue. Now I want to know who you think Harry's visitor was in part five. Tell me when you review. Ok? But if you liked this story, please read some of my others. Thanx.

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to J.K Rowling, except Sarah and the doctor.

~Ice Lily


End file.
